


Vacation to Mistral

by Victor_Belmont



Category: RWBY, crossovers - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	1. Mistral

Please enjoy the story and ignore the bad grammar thank ya.

It's been a couple of days since the breach and everything is calming down.  
I Victor decided it's time to go on a trip! My heart can't take much more of this craziness. As soon as I boarded the plane, I looked around front and back to be sure none of those Crazy girls got on!  
I then took my seat and looked out the window, thinking it's been years since I left Vale, last time was on my last hunt. Ahhh my glory days.  
Soon I heard a familiar voice saying can I sit with ya?  
I Look over in terror as Blonde devil herself sat down. " How you doing old man?"

My gut twisted and my heart raced, Cue the Theme music!

I can understand how you'd be so confused I don't envy you I'm a little bit of everything All rolled into one [Chorus:] I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way.

She looked at me confused " You are right?"   
After regaining my senses Replied " Yes, so what bring you to this plane?" I said very cautiously.  
Yang chuckled " Due to The recent breach all students have been given the rest of the week off and I got a little extra money, so I decided to start traveling!" Why you ask she said teasingly.  
" Just curious is all" I replied. 

The flight felt longer than it should have been and I kept having the feeling that something was going to attack us but nothing did thank the heavens.  
We arrived at Mistral early morning and I was hoping to part ways with her! Unfortunately, she looked at me and pat me on the back " Hey Pops do you think it be cool if I followed you around coz I don't really know anyone here!?"  
In the back of my mind I was think Gods why hAve you forsaken me?  
And I swore heard a reply saying That there's something about you that pisses us off.  
I nervously chuckled " Sure why not, should be fun."

First times in Mistral should know this basic knowledge.  
Mistral is a proud warrior nation and has the highest count of Huntsmen and huntresses but at the same time they have the lowest standard of graduating to become one.  
Their culture is very unique and diverse.   
They have many clans that go back 5,000 years supposedly but don't tell them that or you might just disappear haha but seriously.  
Their counsel is chosen from the wisest and oldest warriors and these men are not to be trifled with.

I Just looked at yang and said where do we start first?  
She smiled very ominously at me.  
In the back of my mind, I'm thinking WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!


	2. First day.

Yang " This is a fanVic parody! Please enjoy the story and ignore the bad grammar!   
" Victor " Hey that's my lines!"   
Yang " Shut up and get back in the box!"   
Victor " Yes master."

So the First thing Yang wanted to do since arriving in Mistral was try there food. I voted a cheap place but I got overruled and went with her to up town. " You know! You asked to follow me and yet we're going to the most expensive part of town." I said and might as well been talking to myself. Yang stopped and turn to me " You know most guys wouldn't complain about taking me out to eat " I just smirked and replied " Most guys are idiots!" She chuckled " Well your an idiot because you're taking me! " I looked at her and said " Touche"

It only took us 20 minutes to find a nice place and another ten for waiting to be seated. I Ordered The seasoned ribs with mashed potatoes and gravy. She ordered A Steak dinner with a bottle of wine! Overall The total price came to 500 Lien, Sweet gods of disco and Dragon Balls. I Looked at her astonished and shocked " You know this isn't a date right! We should split this bill!" She looked at me all cutesy and everything " But Vicky I don't have near enough to even cover half that bill" she gave me the puppy dog eyes. " Son of …………… That ain't fair!" She kept giving me the eyes and I caved " Fine." She threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek " Aww Thank you"

Wall in the middle of eating our lunch, a noble from The Ashthorn Clan came over and again hitting on Yang. He said " Hello my beautiful golden angel, did it hurt?" My response to this " You have got to be kidding me, is this really happening." Her response was " Vic Could you pass me the steak sauce" Needless to say he did not like being ignored and put his hand on her shoulder. I didn't even lift my head and kept eating my ribs " shouldn't have done that" I said.

Yang elbowed him in the balls when he went down a little bit, she grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his head into the table. " Was that necessary?" I asked curiously. She smiled and looked at me " What was necessary?" I just SAT there shocked.

After we finished our lunch, we parted ways for a bit. She went to look at clothes and I went to look at weapons, Let her out of my sight with a mistake. An hour and 30 minutes later, I hear a commotion and I knew what it was! So like I always do I went and checked it out! Yang was fight 30 some odd guys and That noble from earlier was watching with a grin on his face. 

Now I know she can handle herself and the fight was almost over, just then several of them pulled out firearms and the streets here too narrow for her to dodge them all. I made a choice in that split second.

Gunshots rang out and Yang Screamed out "VICTOR!!!" I found myself standing in front of her, It's hard to breathe now and blood was running down my chest and legs. I coughed up some blood and said to Yang " Thank…you……… For being apart ……… Of my Life!" I looked at her and smiled before I fell to my knees " I'm ……… Sorry Chelsea…… Looks like I'm not going to make it home………" I fell to the ground and everything was cold and starting to go black. 

Yang just stood there, her eyes locked on Victor in a pool of blood. Her heart skipped a beat and then her heart felt like it was on fire, Her mouth felt dry and her eyes burned. " YOU BASTARDS" She rushed at them and in no time she was the only one left standing! None of then were going to be walking out of there.

Elsewhere Chelsea was rearranging my house while singing lyrics to a song " Saw a shooting star like a diamond in the sky Must be someone's soul passing by These are the streets where we used to run, where your Papa's from These are the days where you become what you become These are the streets where the story's told The truth unfolds, darkness settles in Shine your light down on me Lift me up so I can see Shine your light when you're gone Give me the strength to carry on, carry on" in the back of her mind she was Thinking Vic you better get back home soon I'm getting bored! She chuckled.

Yang was just sitting there in the steet, she couldn't believe what happened. It started Raining and she started crying " Damn it, it's all my fault!" A Familiar voice called to her! " You're gonna catch a cold, if you stay out here!" I managed to get up to one knee. The shocked expression on her face Was priceless. " V....Vic? " She tackled me and gave me the biggest hug ever. " I may have forgot to mention, That I have an amulet that accelerates my healing!" She didn't care, she was just happy I was alive. " Let's go home already!" I said with a big grin on my face.


	3. The Fourth day

Well for the past couple of days I've been resting in my hotel room, After being shot 28 times while defending my blonde friend.  
Yang " It was 32 times" She said with a grin.  
I shook my head " Don't contradict me, I was ready to lay down my life for you, you know?"  
She looked over at me all serious like " You had me worried, I never want anyone to die for me!"  
I shook my head " Well I'm not going to let you go and die yourself, The world needs you!"  
Yang jumped off her bed " Aww that's probably the most sweetest thing anyone's ever told me!"  
I set up from my bed while writing this journal. " I'm surprised you don't have any boyfriends, then again…………" 

She looked at me and winked " I'm going out a bit before we get ready to head home!"  
I jumped up and got in from the door " No the f*** you don't, Something bad always happens when I let you go alone!" I said very annoyed.  
I picked up a pamphlet and read it to her " How about we just go to the beach, You have the most amazing beaches here and the cleanest and SAFEST! "   
She took a second to think about it " You know that that's a great idea, how about we go shopping for swimsuits!?"  
I nodded and open the door for her " Right this way miss!" I said very sarcastically and enthusiastically. Thinking to myself boy this girl is more trouble than Chelsea and that's saying something.

So we went shopping and Oh my god, She picked out the most *UNIQUE*  
Swimsuit That will even give the Pope wood!  
She looked at me very teasing " How do you like this victor?"  
I looked away and said " It shows too much!"  
She then giggled " Perfect then that's the one I'm getting!"  
It came to about 1000 Lien, Needless to say I'm the one who paid for it.  
I just got me some simple shorts compared to the despido Yang wanted me to get.

We got changed in the changing rooms at the beach and let's just say the Pope won't be the one getting some wood!  
I looked at her a little embarrassed and shy like " Aren't you only 17?"  
She looks at me all playful like " I'll be 18 in a couple more months. So do you like what you see?"  
With that I walked over to a spot on the beach and laid on my stomach " Go have fun!" 

Yang Got into the water and started having fun, Thought to myself dear gods how did I get stuck with her, I can't help but miss the modest and meek Velvet such a sweet and kind girl and then something else caught my attention. A giant crab like grimm Crawled out of the ocean.

People started panicking and abandoning the beach, I jumped to my feet and realized I left my combat cross with my pants in the changing room.  
I make a break for the changing room only to make a stop, I turn to look for Yang but she was already half way ahead of me " Damn that kids fast!"  
we managed to collect our weapons and engage the creature.

Yang tried taking several shots at it, but it shows too hard to be cracked by her ammo. So I took my combat cross and wrapped around one of its claws! I Begin to saw it off with my chain blades and with one great pull! I disarm the Beast or at lest one claw.

Yang then charged it and punched it in one of the eye, her arm went inside of it and she unloaded several rounds into it causing the creature to fly back!  
she then landed a great big punch on it from above, she went straight through it, causing it to explode everywhere.

I just stood there covered in crap guts " Was that really necessary!?"  
Yang looked at me satisfied like " Totally!" She smirked.  
When she realize she was covered in guts too she run around screaming " Ew ew ew ew ew!"   
I laughed my ass off and picked her up " Here I'll help you get it off!" I said both smiling evilly and threw her in the ocean.

That was a good day suprisingly.  
We boarded our plane and was ready to get back to Vale.   
Yang fell asleep during the flight and laid her head down on me.  
I thought to myself maybe I'm not too old to be a Huntsman, people still need me. People like her. 

I to decide to sleep for the rest of the flight.


End file.
